Um Beijo com Sabor de Lágrima
by Musa-sama
Summary: Meu Destino: Por mais que queira fugir dele não consigo, agora antes de me submeter diante dele tentarei obter ao menos ter um desejo realizado, antes que tenha minha teia com o passado seja totalmente desfeita. NaruHina


Notas da Autora

Naruto não me pertence, deixei o sucesso pro Kishimoto-sensei.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo Único** - Um Beijo com Sabor de Lágrima**

Quanto tempo fazia que amava Naruto-kun em segredo?

Não se lembrava e isso não interessava a jovem Hyuuga que hoje decidira dar um fim nesse medo de não ser correspondida e tentar ser feliz, por anos a fio o observara de longe tentando juntar coragem para dizer a verdade e ainda lembrava como sempre terminava cada situação vivida.

_X- Flashblack ON-X_

_Dia dos Namorados - Cinco anos atrás_

- Naruto-kun sabe que dia é hoje? - Dizia uma garota com olhos perolados que deveria ter entre treze ou doze anos, aparentemente.

- Sim, claro que sei Hinata-chan, hoje é o dia que Sakura-chan irá se declarar pra mim - Respondia de maneira efusiva, o qual a garota só podia denominar de jeito Naruto.

_Baile Anual de Caridade de Konoha - Três anos atrás_

- Naruto-kun já tem par para a festa deste ano?- A mesma garota de olhos perolados agora nos seus prováveis 14 anos.

- Não, mas terei se Sakura-chan aceitar o meu pedido, se tudo der certo pedirei ela em namoro - Comentava o garoto loiro mostrando um belo buquê de rosas brancas e um sorriso esbelto em sua face.

Aniversário de Hyuuga Neji - Ano Passado

- Naruto-kun já pensou em conhecer novas garotas além da Sakura? - A jovem de dezesseis anos tornara-se bela, cabelos longos, personalidade tímida, mas fortemente demonstrada em seus belos olhos perolados.

- Sim Hinata-chan, mas esqueço a ideia logo, não existe ninguém além da Sakura no meu coração e nunca existira.

_X-Flashblack OFF-X_

Acima de tudo o sorriso bobo e apaixonado do garoto ao falar da parceira de time é o que mais lhe entristecia, lembrando de todas as suas furtivas e tolas tentativas com o garoto, ela percebia que nunca teria chance para competir com a bela e corajosa Haruno, mas acima de tudo gostaria de que pelo menos Naruto soubesse de seus sentimentos e era por isso em um dia comum, antes de ir para uma viagem com sua família, onde ficariam um mês fora, onde não poderia mais voltar e que mudaria totalmente sua vida, que escolhera como o dia perfeito para se declarar para pelo menos, quem sabe conseguir tirar este seu peso do coração e poder seguir sua vida como o destino lhe propusera..

Saiu do banho onde estava divagando em lembranças e pensamentos e ajeitou o seu cabelo molhado num coque frouxo, secando seu corpo, caminhou um pouco atrapalhada já que tentava colocar sua calcinha enquanto andava, mas conseguiu chegar até sua escrivaninha onde ao lado da foto de todos os seus amigos estava uma carta onde noite passada chorando escreveu tudo o que sentia para seu amado, sempre iria tê-lo na memória e o amaria eternamente como ou onde quer que estivesse.  
Terminou de se arrumar com os olhos fixos naquela carta, como se por acaso ao piscar os olhos ela sumisse e suas chances terminassem do nada, aquela carta era a teia que a ligava ao passado e quando a entregasse seria a aranha sendo livrada da cruel missão de tecer sem descanso para sobreviver.

Abriu a porta passando pelas suas malas já feitas e vendo seu quarto antes seu refugio divino agora sem mobília, sem quadros e sem roupas, entrando no pátio olhou para as flores que acompanhavam em silencio as pessoas até a saída lembrando como era ótimo colhê-las e colocar em seus próprios cabelos, sim seu passado era maravilhoso, apesar das tristezas do coração e nunca poderia reclamar de sua vida porque naquela casa teve o amor familiar que muitos não puderam ter, muitos como Naruto-kun, a seu amado Naruto-kun que por um motivo ou outro sempre lhe vinha na mente a deixando numa torrente de emoções.

- Hinata-sama não demore iremos partir em Duas horas.

- Ok Nii-san... - Tendo sido tirada de seus pensamentos bruscamente pela voz fria de seu primo entendia que aquela época sem obrigações deviam ter sido melhor aproveitadas e que as chances passadas não podem ser jamais desfrutadas.

Andava meio que sem rumo, mas sabendo exatamente onde seus passos a levariam, de encontro a sua última vontade própria e sua ultima chance de fazer o que sempre quis.

Vendo o Ichiraku logo a frente sorria, ali era um lugar onde ele devia estar, apesar de já ter passado das 22. Ouviu Tenten comentar com seu primo que Naruto daria sua festa de aniversário ali, lugar muito próprio alias para o aniversariante, não poderia ter escolhido paraíso melhor, tinha orgulho de Naruto, apesar de tudo o que ele já viveu conseguiu crescer firme e forte, sendo muito atraente e chamando atenção pelo seu jeito carismático e abobalhado de ser e lá estava ele sentado entre Shikamaru e Sasuke conversando alegremente com Sakura que estava na frente dos três e comendo o que devia ser seu 7º ou 8º prato de ramen pelos pratos vazios ao redor da mesa.

Aproximou-se do loiro um pouco envergonhada, percebia as pessoas nas outras mesas a olhando, eles sabiam seu destino e também sabiam que essa era sua ultima chance, notou Sakura se afastar como que dando permissão para prosseguir com sua missão final e talvez a mais importante antes de seu próprio, os olhos azul sempre fixos na jovem de olhos esverdeados, agora lhe olhavam interrogativos e um pouco de felicidade surgiu em seu ser, e com essa coragem que este pequeno gesto do quase homem a sua frente lhe deu, respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso apesar de seus olhos mostrarem a tristeza pela qual sua alma transitava ao vislumbrar um futuro distante e ao mesmo tempo tão próximo.

- Naruto-kun, feliz aniversário - Sorrio entregando a pequena caixa colorida com um belo top em azul turquesa para o aniversariante – Vamos, abra por favor.

- Hinata-chan nossa com sua viagem surpresa pensei que não viria, que bom que teve tempo de vir ver seu amigo Naruto aqui - Dizia ele com mais um dos seus sorrisos esmagadoramente atraentes, abrindo o pacote e revelando um colar em ouro com pedrinhas de safira azul cravadas na corrente e com o nome "Uzumaki Naruto" no pingente,pode perceber o sorriso do garoto se alargando e ele se aproximou a abraçando. Correspondeu o abraço sentindo o corpo do seu amado junto ao seu, pequenos turbilhões exaltavam-se em sua mente, aproveitou a aproximação para sussurrar apenas pra este:

- Naruto-kun preciso falar contigo poderia ir atrás do Ichiraku dentro de 10 minutos?

E sem esperar resposta se afastou do garoto dizendo que precisava ver mais algumas coisas antes de viajar e despedindo-se com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos. Rumou para atrás do Ichiraku com a carta na mão onde sua missão seria finalmente terminada, escorou-se numa árvore, não estava cansada fisicamente, mas o cansaço mental nas ultimas semanas tinha lhe esgotado.

Tentara de tudo que é maneira fugir do seu destino, baterá o pé, brigara com seu pai e num momento de fúria quase o matara, não suportaria viver longe das pessoas que fizeram parte da sua vida, mas mesmo assim o destino não deu trégua e agora iria direto para as mãos dele, não sabia como o futuro seria, porém sempre sentiria falta do momentos passados, ergueu o rosto ao ouvir um barulho notando ser o esperado que mantinha a teia com o passado ainda tão dolorosa.

- Hinata-chan o que gostaria de falar comigo?

- Naruto-kun faz tempo que nos conhecemos não é? E eu gostaria de ter lhe dito muito antes, mas eu não tive coragem, apesar de tudo hoje ainda não tenho, por isso escrevi tudo numa carta, porém antes disso gostaria de fazer um pedido - Repetiu calmamente o que planejara mentalmente durante muito tempo, entretanto o rosto corado demonstrava a sua timidez sem fim e o quanto estava agitada.

- Fale Hinata-chan - O sorriso tranquilo do garoto só a deixava mais nervosa, porém suspirou fundo pedindo com o ultimo pedacinho de coragem que tinha no corpo, aquele desejo que tanto ansiava.

- Naruto, me beija? - Antes de esperar o garoto responder se aproximou do mesmo, acariciando a sua face, seus braços enlaçaram-se ao redor do seu pescoço firmemente, juntando seus corpos até então separados, repetindo o seu pedido mais uma vez corada, tremendo levemente. - Naruto, por favor não pergunte o porquê nem diga não apenas me...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas pela boca de Naruto junto a sua, o beijo calmo e carinhoso por parte da Hyuuga, logo adquiriu o gosto das lágrimas que eram derramadas por esta, o momento era mais maravilhoso e magnifico do que jamais sonhara e sentir a língua dele sobre a sua, fazia as suas pernas tremerem e o seu coração acelerar as alturas, finalmente tinha conseguido, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida teve algo que realmente quis sem a ajuda de ninguém, afastou-se, limpando seu rosto umedecido pelas lágrimas.

-Hina... - Colocou o dedo nos lábios anteriormente beijados o silenciando, sorrio um pouco sem jeito, entregando a carta nas mãos do rapaz e se afastou indo em direção ao seu destino, o destino que por tanto tempo temeu e que agora era concretizado.

Sabia agora o quanto um beijo era maravilhoso, o quanto o seu primeiro beijo com seu amado Naruto-kun tinha um sabor próprio, um sabor digno para esse romance, um sabor de lágrimas e agora que sua teia fora desfeita só lhe restava cair no chão e esperar o destino escolher o seu futuro, futuro o qual já tinha sido escolhido sem a sua permissão, o qual incluíam uma vila muito distante e um casamento de interesses, um destino o qual ela não pode fazer nada para impedir e que passou por cima daquilo que dizem ser o mais forte, um destino o qual passou por cima do amor.

* * *

Notas Finais

Ola pessoal o/

Essa one fiz agorinha mesmo e reflete algo que não sei explicar saiu do nada uma inspiração interior que resultou nisso, é realmente um drama que me deixou magnificamente feliz e espero que os agradem, apesar de ser um casal com o qual não sou muito fã, eles que me vieram a mente e resultaram nessa minha obra de arte se é assim que posso chamar D: /convencida

Espero que gostem :*  
Musa-sama


End file.
